catch me when i fall
by SachiMalff
Summary: Sehun adalah satu-satunya robot generasi awal yang ditanami 'feeling software' oleh pemrogramnya, Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, robot generasi terakhir dihidupkan, dan salah satunya adalah Lu Han—sosok yang membuatnya sadar bahwa menjadi manusia mungkin lebih baik dari pada menjadi seonggok robot. [hunhan - manxman - android!hunhan - 1/...]


**.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **c** atch **m** e **w** hen **i** **f** all

s **a** c **h** i **m** a **l** f **f** f **a** n **f** i **c** t **i** o **n**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

* * *

 **a** uthor : **s** achimalff

 **w** arning : manxman, typos.

 **d** isclaimer : God and themselves

 **p** airing : oh sehun - lu han

 **b** ackground music : catch me when i fall - lu han

* * *

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.** **c** atch **m** e **w** hen **i** **f** all **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

" _ **M** enjadi robot bukan selalu menjadi tak bernyawa dan berperasaan, karena kupikir, aku memiliki satu perasaan manusiawi ketika bersamamu: cinta."_

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.** **c** atch **m** e **w** hen **i** **f** all **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

 **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**. **.**

* * *

 _i. all things began at dawn_

Sehun bangun ketika ia merasakan tombol _power_ yang terpasang di tengkuknya ditekan dengan lembut, menimbulkan getar listrik yang membuatnya merinding sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka sempurna, mengernyit sebentar kala sinar lampu utama di atasnya menyapa kedua retina miliknya.

Ia bangun, dan menemukan sosok penciptanya memandangnya dengan satu senyum kecil.

"Hai, Sehun," katanya ramah sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Sehun mengangguk kaku, tak mampu repot-repot tersenyum balik pada penciptanya—Suho. Ia kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang selama ini menjadi tempat di mana ia akan dimatikan dan dihidupkan setiap harinya, beranjak melewati Suho dan terus menuju keluar ruangan itu hingga ia menemui sosok Chanyeol—orang yang bertanggung jawab sebagai pemrogramnya.

"Hai," sapa Sehun pada Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang berkutik dengan komputer di depannya, sepertinya sedang menambahkan beberapa kinerja mutakhir pada robot-robot yang akan diciptakan.

Sehun dengar dari Lay, robot yang berusia dua bulan lebih tua darinya, bahwa minggu ini Kris—pencipta robot lain selain Suho—akan membuat robot baru yang instalasi dan _software_ -nya akan di _upgrade_ habis-habisan.

Chanyeol berhenti bekerja, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki kemudian berbalik hingga ia dapat bertemu pandang dengan Sehun.

"Hai, Sehun," jawabnya dengan senyum lesu. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Sehun sebenarnya tak suka jika dirinya disuruh mematikan seluruh sistem yang ada dalam dirinya untuk ditanami beberapa _software_ pengembang terbaru karena rasanya sangat tak mengenakkan dan ia merasa bahwa ia sungguhlah tua dan tak berguna, namun Suho minggu lalu sudah memberinya peringatan bahwa ia harus pergi menemui Chanyeol dan meminta beberapa kali pengembangan pada beberapa bagiannya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Tolong lakukan _upgrading_ padaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan walaupun ia hanya ingin beristirahat, ia harus menyetujuinya karena dari balik punggung Sehun, ia menangkap kilat ancaman dari Suho, pencipta Sehun.

Sehun mengekori Chanyeol menuju ruang kerjanya yang terletak di belakang perusahaan _android_ ini, menuju sebuah ruangan kedap suara yang sangat, _sangat_ terang hingga ia sampai pada sebuah tempat yang begitu sering ia kunjungi.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, ada sebuah tabung panjang di mana ia akan berbaring dan di seluruh sisi tabung telah terpasang _chip_ yang akan mematikannya sesaat hingga Chanyeol selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam tabung tersebut, Sehun berbaring di dalamnya, melipat tangannya di atas perut dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sayup-sayup suara Chanyeol menyapa pendengarannya yang memburuk—mungkin karena itulah ia perlu melakukan _upgrading_ secepatnya, kata Suho minggu lalu—dan ia membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya di mana saja?"

"Telinga, kaki, dan bagian sendi belakang. Pendengaranku semakin memburuk, kakiku sudah tak sekuat bulan lalu dan aku sering merasa bahwa punggungku retak tiap kali menunduk. Dan Suho berkata bahwa aku harus memintamu untuk memasukkan power otomatis terbaru agar aku bisa bangun secara terjadwal tanpa harus ia yang menghidupkanku."

"Bagaimana dengan pigmen kulitmu?"

Mendengarnya, Sehun mengernyit. "Menurutku masih baik."

"Tapi kau terlihat begitu pucat."

"Kau ingin menambahkan pigmen lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, membawa laptonya mendekat kearah tabung tersebut hingga ia bisa bercakap dengan Sehun secara jelas. "Tidakkah kulitmu terasa sakit ketika berada di bawah sinar terlalu lama?"

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku akan memperbaiki pigmenmu, kalau begitu. Lalu, ada yang lain?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Itu saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, sebelum akhirnya kembali meletakkan laptopnya pada sebuah meja di samping tabung yang dipakai oleh Sehun. Namun baru beberapa detik ia hendak mematikan sistem Sehun, ia membulatkan mata dan memanggil nama Sehun kembali.

"Aku mengembangkan _feeling software_ minggu ini! Memang, sih, belum sepenuhnya sempurna, namun aku akan melakukan _upgrading_ lagi padamu minggu depan bersamaan dengan penciptaan robot Kris dan pemutakhiran terakhir _feeling software_ ini. Kau mau aku menanamkannya padamu?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, menatap Chanyeol bingung.

" _Feeling software_?"

Pemuda bernama asli Park Chanyeol tersebut mengangguk, kemudian membawa lagi laptopnya hingga ia bisa menunjukkan salah satu tampilan pekerjaannya pada Sehun yang menatapnya tak percaya.

" _...Love_ _feeling_?"

"Sistem perasaan mencintai."

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tulisan dan deretan angka-angka _programming_ yang tertera di laptop Chanyeol kearah si pemilik yang sedang tersenyum.

"Mencintai?"

"Seperti perasaan suka, bahagia, damai, dan semua perasaan yang membuatmu tersenyum."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, seolah ia tahu benar bahwa tak mungkin ada perasaan macam itu di dunia ini, namun ia adalah _android_ —robot manusia, dan tak ada hal yang lebih tak mungkin dari pada hidup sebagai robot, kan?

"Apakah manusia memiliki hal semacam itu? Mencintai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, namun sesuatu dari senyumnya yang turun tak menunjukkan Sehun tanda-tanda suka, damai dan semua hal yang bisa membuat senyum bahagia tercipta. Namun lagi-lagi, Sehun tak begitu memahami manusia, dan ia tak tahu hal-hal rumit yang selalu ada di pikiran mereka karena Sehun tak memiliki pikiran seperti mereka, melainkan hanya sebuah _chip_ yang tertanam dalam tengkoraknya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Chanyeol.

Hari itu, ia kembali dimatikan untuk memperbarui dan menambah segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan agar tidak begitu tua dan bobrok, mengingat akan ada banyak robot keluaran terbaru minggu ini.

Pukul empat saat subuh, ia bangun, namun tidak lagi dihidupkan secara manual oleh Suho karena tadi ia telah dipasangi power otomatis oleh Chanyeol, dan kali ia bangun di kursi yang setiap hari ia pakai.

Pukul empat waktu subuh saat ia terbangun, Sehun merasa begitu _baru_.

* * *

 _ii. the first feeling_

Hari-hari cepat berlalu dan Sehun merasakan perubahan hebat pada dirinya. Selain pendengarannya yang menjadi sangat tajam, refleknya yang menguat, kakinya yang kembali kuat dan tubuhnya yang tegak, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh, yang begitu membuatnya berbeda.

Chanyeol berkata bahwa mungkin ini hasil penanaman _feeling software_ miliknya. Dua hari yang lalu, Sehun datang pada Chanyeol untuk menanyakan masalah ini karena perbedaan dalam dirinya ini juga membuatnya takut walau ia merasa bahwa perubahan ini terlihat baik-baik saja, tak membawa pengaruh buruk.

"Sehari yang lalu mataku berair. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada mataku saat terakhir kali kau membetulkanku?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sangsi. "Kau yakin matamu memang berair? Bukan keringat atau tetesan air dari atas?"

Sehun menggeleng tegas. "Mataku benar-benar berair ketika melihat robot Jonghyun dimusnahkan."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Kau—menangis?"

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya heran. "Apa itu menangis?"

Chanyeol, seolah tak memedulikan pertanyaan Sehun, bergegas untuk bangkit dan berlari menuju ke meja kerjanya di ujung ruangan dan kembali ke hadapan Sehun dengan membawa laptop miliknya.

Sehun melihat dengan matanya, ada sebuah kabel panjang yang tertancap melalui salah satu sisi laptop tersebut, dan sesaat kemudian Chanyeol menyodorkan alat yang terlihat seperti stetoskop tersebut.

"Tempetkan pada dadamu."

Menurut, Sehun kemudian menempelkan dua metal yang tergabung dalam satu kabel tersebut pada dadanya melewati sela-sela bajunya.

Beberapa detik terlewati, dengan Sehun yang memasung atensinya pada Chanyeol yang sedang mengamati laptopnya dengan antusias.

Baru saja Sehun ingin bertanya tentang dirinya, Chanyeol langsung saja menatapnya dan memanggil namanya—

"Sehun..."

Sehun memandangnya balik dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya?"

"Air yang keluar dari matamu itu, namanya adalah air mata."

"Air—mata?"

Chanyeol mengangguk senang, sebuah senyum lebar tak kunjung turun dari bibirnya.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. _Feeling software_ yang kukembangkan dan kutanamkan dalam _chip_ mu ternyata bekerja, dan aku baru tahu jika _software_ ini tak hanya menimbulkan perasaan suka dan cinta, namun juga perasaan lain!"

Sehun merasa bahwa itu bukanlah berita yang benar-benar bagus. "Perasaan lain?"

"Perasaan lain seperti marah, sedih, kecewa, takut, dan yang lainnya!"

"Namun, bukankah robot hanya diperbolehkan memiliki dua perasaan: ingin tahu dan berani?"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, menarik kabel yang melekat pada dada Sehun dengan perlahan dan berjalan untuk mengembalikan laptopnya sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Itu invensi kuno. Dan kupastikan, Kris akan senang mendengar penemuanku ini. Namun aku tak bisa berkata tentang hal ini padanya, karena aku yakin _software_ ini belum sempurna. Jadi jangan sampai orang lain tahu, ya, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui. "Tapi, Chanyeol, kenapa saat air mata ini keluar, aku merasa sesak napas?"

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum maklum. "Memang begitu. Air mata, atau kau bisa menyebutnya dengan menangis, adalah salah satu hal spontan yang terjadi saat kau merasa sedih."

"Sedih?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sedih adalah salah satu perasaan tak mengenakkan yang dimiliki makhluk hidup. Sedih, kecewa, takut, menangis—semuanya adalah hal yang tak mengenakkan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan marah?"

"Marah adalah saat kau merasakan bahwa kau sangat ingin memecahkan sesuatu atau menampar orang."

"Tapi memecahkan sesuatu dan berbuat kasar seperti menampar itu ilegal," kata Sehun, tak mengerti dengan keterangan Chanyeol.

Tertawa, Chanyeol menggeleng keras-keras. "Di dunia manusia, di luar sana, hal-hal seperti itu sering terjadi, dan sama sekali bukan hal ilegal."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Manusia begitu komplek. Aku tak paham dengan segala tetek bengek perasaan ini."

Dan Sehun melihatnya lagi, senyum Chanyeol yang pernah sekali ia lihat saat menerangkan padanya tentang perasaan cinta beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku juga tak paham, Sehun. Benar-benar tak paham."

Dan baru hari ini, Sehun tahu, bahwa mungkin Chanyeol sedang sedih.

* * *

 _iii. hi, Lu Han_

Salah satu hal yang sangat Sehun dambakan adalah melihat penciptaan robot-robot baru; melihat bagaimana mereka diciptakan—dari seonggok metal dan keping logam hingga menjadi _chip_ dan badan menyerupai manusia, pemberian pigmen kulit, penanaman organ dalam, penanaman retina hingga menjadi robot sempurna yang menyerupai manusia, hampir 99% menyerupai manusia.

Terkadang, Suho akan membiarkannya membantu Chanyeol memilih pigmen kulit dan retina yang cocok untuk ditanamkan dalam diri para robot baru. Dan Sehun menyukainya, seakan ia merupakan bagian dari penciptaan mereka, walau terkadang ia kembali ingat bahwa ia tak lebih berkuasa dari sekadar robot ciptaan keluaran lama.

Robot ciptaan Suho kali ini akan dinamai Kai dan Kyungsoo, sementara milik Kris akan dinamai Lu Han dan Minseok.

Pagi itu, tepat saat subuh, di mana sebagian besar robot memang akan dihidupkan ketika subuh, Sehun segera berlari ke ruang penciptaan, di mana di sana sudah ada Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, dan beberapa robot seumuran dengannya seperti Tao, Chen, dan Taemin yang ikut membantu semua yang dibutuhkan untuk menghidupkan empat robot keluaran terbaru ini.

Ketika memasuki ruangan terang itu, Sehun kembali berpikir tentang bagaimana ia dulu dihidupkan untuk pertama kali, sebagai sebuah robot yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kumpulan keping dan logam serta metal yang dibentuk menyerupai manusia dengan tombol power dan sebuah _chip_ yang mengontrol semua pemikirannya.

Saat ia mendekat kearah Suho dan yang lainnya, mereka terlihat sudah hampir selesai dengan robot ciptaannya dan Kris yang kini terpasang di dalam tabung di mana biasanya digunakan Chanyeol untuk memasukkan beberapa pemrograman pada robot di sini.

Milik Suho—Kai dan Kyungsoo—berada di sisi kiri ruangan besar tersebut, sedangkan milik Kris—Lu Han dan Minseok—berada di sisi kanan. Ia lantas bergabung dengan Suho dan Lay untuk ikut melihat bagaimana rupa robot buatan Suho, dan ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan dua buah tabung berisi robot itu, ia sedikit menunduk untuk mengamati sosok robot di depannya.

Kyungsoo memiliki perawakan tubuh kecil mungil, dengan warna pigmen putih dan warna keping mata _hazel_ yang mempesona. Sehun sangat menyukai _hazel_ , begitu juga dengan Suho. Warna matanya sendiripun _hazel_ terang yang akan berkilat ketika ditempa sinar. Kai, memiliki postur tubuh tegap dan tinggi, membawa pigmen kulit cokelat terang yang berbeda dengan ciptaan Suho lainnya. Kakinya jenjang dan tangannya begitu kuat. Warna matanya adalah hitam pekat, dan dalam keadaan matipun ia telah terlihat begitu mengintimidasi.

"Mereka ini generasi selanjutnya?" Sehun bertanya pada Suho yang terlihat sedang memperbaiki pigmen kulit Kai agar menjadi sedikit lebih putih.

Mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun, Suho melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Ada pengembangan terbaru yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada prosesornya, di antara lain mereka berempat akan lebih canggih dalam bidang tekhnologi dan pemikiran yang maju, dengan reflek tubuh yang mencapai standar tertinggi."

"Itukah alasan mengapa mereka begitu pendek?" tanya Sehun sembari melirik robot Kris yang diberi label 'Minseok'.

Suho tertawa, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya setelah dirasa cukup pada pekerjaannya dengan pigmen Kai. "Bukan seperti itu juga, sih, tapi anggap saja kami harus membuat mereka jadi lebih pendek dari generasimu dan generasi Lay. Lalu Chanyeol bilang ia memasukkan penemuannya terbaru, yang kamipun tak tahu itu apa, masih rahasia katanya."

Sehun mengernyit, menatap Chanyeol yang mengiriminya kedipan mata.

"Dan juga..." Suho kembali berbicara, kini memaksakan atensinya untuk memandang Sehun tepat di kedua irisnya lekat-lekat. "Generasi ini adalah generasi robot terakhir kami."

Mendengarnya, Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Terakhir?"

Suho mengagguk lesu, namun sebuah senyum kecil nampak di wajah lelahnya. "Setelah ini, semua robot ciptaan akan dilepaskan ke dunia luar, ke dunia yang sebenarnya."

Mata Sehun membulat.

"Kalian akan menjadi robot manusia di antara lautan manusia ciptaan Tuhan asli setahun setelah hari ini."

Dengan susah payah Sehun berusaha mengutarakan satu kata—"Mengapa?"

Suho menatapnya simpatik, seakan ia juga tak ingin melepaskan ciptaannya apalagi Sehun, robot yang sudah seperti teman dan adiknya sendiri.

"Karena Sehun, tujuan diciptakannya kalian memanglah untuk membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik, dan—kalian tak berpikir untuk terus menerus dikurung di dalam sini, kan?"

Sehun mengabaikan kalimat tersebut, berpikir bahwa dilepaskan ke dunia luar bukanlah hal yang pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia pernah mendengar desas-desus bahwa suatu hari mereka akan dibebaskan, namun bukan pada dunia luar ia membayangkannya.

Karena jujur saja, ia tahu bahwa dunia luar adalah tempat yang mengerikan.

"Manusia itu mengerikan," kata Kris padanya suatu hari.

Dan Sehun percaya hal tersebut, karena untuk apa ada robot jika manusia bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri? Untuk apa mereka ada jika dunia sudah baik-baik saja di tangan manusia? Dan untuk apa ada logo besar terpampang di depan seluruh ruangan di penjuru tempat eksperimen ini, bernada _"To Make A New, Better World"_ jika dunia dan manusia baik-baik saja?

Sehun beranjak pergi dari hadapan Suho, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi sedetik setelah ia pergi dari sini dan berkenalan dengan dunia baru di luar sana. Pigmennya masih terlalu rapuh untuk dibiarkan berkelana di bawah cahaya—apalagi cahaya matahari—prosesornya takkan mampu menyaingi otak manusia, dan semua sendi dalam tubuh metalnya tak terlalu bagus dengan desain dunia _sesungguhnya_.

Berjalan lurus, Sehun tak sadar jika di depannya ada Kris yang sedang membenarkan sesuatu pada robotnya. Ia meminta maaf dan Kris tersenyum, menyuruhnya mendekat.

Sehun menurut, berdiri di samping Kris hingga ia bisa melihat robot ciptaan Kris yang baru.

Sehun mengamati robot di depannya, mulai dari kontur wajahnya yang tanpa cacat dengan kulit putih bersih yang terlihat sehat dan sempurna, bibir yang kecil dan merah—hasil pigmentasi sempurna yang baru saja dilakukan Kris—dengan alis panjang yang pas, hidung kecil mungil, tubuh kecil, pendek namun begitu pas—tipikal robot ciptaan Kris—dan rambut berwarna cokelat karamel yang jatuh pada dahinya.

Sehun yakin robot ciptaan Kris telah disisipi prosesor tinggi yang sama dengan prosesor milik Kai dan Kyungsoo dan beberapa tambahan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, namun entah kenapa, ia begitu tertarik pada robot ini. Seakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, entah apa.

"Kris..."

"Hm?" Kris mendongak menatap Sehun, berhenti bekerja pada bagian kaki robot di depan mereka.

Sehun mengamati kontur wajah robot di depannya sekali lagi, kemudian menajamkan pandangannya pada bagian matanya yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan warna cokelat muda yang sangat berbeda.

"Mengapa rasanya robotmu begitu berbeda?"

Kris mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk robot di depannya. "Dia, Minseok ini, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengannya. Apakah robot generasi terbaru memang seperti ini?"

Kris menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada, beralih untuk menatap robot di depannya dengan teliti. "Tak ada perbedaan mencolok kecuali prosesornya yang lebih unggul. Mungkin tentang matanya? Ah—warnanya memang berbeda. Dia juga lebih terlihat cantik, bukankah begitu?"

Sehun menoleh kearah Kris. "Dia perempuan?"

Kris tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tak mau repot-repot membuat robot perempuan. Dia lelaki, 100% lelaki. Namun wajahnya memang mirip perempuan. Cantik dan lucu. Imut, kalau kau nanti akan mengenal sosoknya ketika dihidupkan."

"Aku tak tahu adjektif-adjektif seperti itu," sahut Sehun, mengerutkan keningnya.

Kris menepuk bahu Sehun lembut, tersenyum pada robot temannya tersebut. "Ada banyak hal yang kalian, para robot, belum ketahui. Namun dua bulan lagi aku dan Suho akan melakukan penanaman beberapa karakter manusia pada kalian."

"Robot baru generasi ini juga akan ikut? Dua bulan lagi? Bukankah sangat cepat bagi mereka?"

Kris memandang robot di depannya dengan tatapan sayu. "Yah—lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Kami hanya punya waktu satu tahun untuk melatih kalian semua."

Sehun masih tak paham dengan apa maksudnya mereka akan dikirim ke dunia luar dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu.

"Maka dari itu, Sehun, aku berencana menyerahkannya padamu."

Sehun mendongak, menatap Kris yang tersenyum padanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menyerahkan robot ini padamu untuk kaulatih, mengingat kau adalah robot _senior_ di sini yang pasti sudah mengenal beberapa hal dan fasih akannya."

Sehun merasa tak suka memiliki tanggungan seperti harus mengurus sebangsanya sendiri, dan ia punya firasat buruk akan hal ini, namun ia tak bisa menolaknya.

"Dan Sehun..."

"Ya?"

Kris tersenyum, menunduk saat alarm berbunyi memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut, menandakan bahwa inilah waktu bagi mereka untuk mulai menghidupkan robot-robot tersebut. Di sebelah Kris, Chen sudah bersiap-siap untuk membantu menghidupkan robot yang satunya.

Alarm berhenti, dan Sehun melihat bagaimana jemari Kris menekan satu tombol yang ada di bagian depan tabung di mana robot tersebut berada.

Sehun masih terpaku pada proses penghidupan robot di depannya, yang perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak, begitu pelan, lembut, sehingga kehidupan yang dimulai di depannya seakan adalah suatu hal yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah terjadi, dan dalam sedetik kemudian, kedua pigmen mata berwarna cokelat muda tersebut bersinar, pelan, pelan, dan rasanya begitu menggetarkan—melihat proses penghidupan _android_ ini.

"...namanya bukan Minseok, tapi Lu Han," lanjut Kris dengan sebuah senyum bangga.

Sehun menatap sosok robot di depannya yang kini menggerakkan tangannya lemah, kemudian memandangnya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. Ia menurunkan tangannya, lalu menatap dua sosok di depannya.

Mata cokelat mudanya tertuju pada Kris yang tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sehun yang menatapnya takjub.

Sehun, seolah tak bisa berkata apa-apa, reflek mengucapkan sebuah—"Hai... Lu Han."

Lu Han, begitulah robot tersebut akan dipanggil, masih menatap Sehun, namun kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman hangat dan satu "Haloo!" yang riang.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun satu yang pasti—ia harus menemui Chanyeol segera.

* * *

 _tbc_

* * *

 _Note :_

 _Android : robot manusia._

 _a/n : judulnya mainstream, yea, i know. android!hunhan is here qiqiqiqi. inspired by catch me when i fall, lu han's song._


End file.
